IL SOLE
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Seperti apa dunia ini, aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengenalkannya padaku/for Event Garis Miring/AsaKaru/JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ISI/AU/warn lain didalam/DLDR


**IL SOLE**

 **By: Lala-chan ssu**

 **Rated: T rada nyerempet**

 **Warning: AU, gaje, jangan baca kalau gak mau baper, TYPO(S), human!Koro-sensei, DLDR.**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui. Saya hanyalah sebuah bungkus kacang yang meminjamnya untuk membuat fanfic.**

 **Fanfic ini tidak digunakan untuk mendapat keuntungan materi. Kalau keuntungannya berupa sick amusement...mungkin iya.**

 **DLDR (2)**

 **for Event Garis Miring**

~~oo00oo~~

Asano Gakushuu.

Sebuah eksistensi kecil di dunia yang amat luas ini.

Terkurung di rumah megahnya setiap hari. Tak mengenal seorang pun kecuali ayah dan ibunya.

Hidupnya yang amat singkat seolah hanya terikat di ruangan kecil di rumahnya. Seolah seluruh dunia sesempit pemandangan dari daun jendela atau lembaran-lembaran buku pengetahuan.

Asano Gakushuu tak mengenal apa-apa selain kasih sayang orang tua. Sebelum itu semua direnggut kembali.

Ibunya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-13. Sejak itu pula ayahnya berubah. Ia seolah tak peduli pada Gakushuu lagi. Lebih sering menyibukkan diri di ruangan kantornya dan melakukan sesuatu yang ia sebut 'pekerjaan penting'

Seolah lebih penting daripada hidup putranya yang terus berkurang setiap detik.

Awalnya hanya sentuhan hangat orang tuanya yang ia tahu. Dan ia tak merasa butuh apapun selain itu lagi.

Sampai akhirnya segalanya di renggut.

~~oo00oo~~

Asano Gakushuu terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan.

Dokter bilang umurnya tak lebih dari 1/3 usia manusia biasa. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih singkat daripada itu.

Tapi dia ingat ucapan ibunya.

 _'Ibu akan melindungimu. Dan juga ibu akan membuatmu 3 kali lebih bahagia dari manusia lainnya. Karena itu Gakushuu tetap tersenyum ya.'_

Dan memang benar. Setidaknya sampai tiga tahun yang lalu Gakushuu merasa tak keberatan terkurung dalam sangkar emas yang ia sebut 'rumah'.

Semakin lama ia merasa 'rumah' itu seperti neraka baginya.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hanya bisa menghitung hari

Menunggu ajal yang akan datang dengan sendirinya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Hoi, Karma. Jadi itu ya target kita berikutnya."

Si surai kemerahan hanya mengangguk usil dan menatap rekannya yang berambut pirang. Sorot dari iris tembaganya seolah tak takut apapun.

"Yap~~dan aku sudah tahu seluk beluk rumah ini dan dimana Tuan Asano Gakuhou itu menaruh surat-surat berharganya." Ujar si surai merah.

"Padahal akan lebih cepat kalau kau merampok uang mereka saja kan? Kenapa repot-repot mencuri surat berharganya?"

"Tidak. Hidup dengan uang hasil mencuri dari penjahat negara saja sudah cukup menjijikkan, aku tidak mau hidup dengan uang hasil mencuri uang negara."

"Ya intinya kan sama-sama jahat karena kau memerasnya. Dan dia akan membayar dengan uang hasil merampok negara juga toh. Kau ini gimana sih?"

"Aku punya pemikiranku sendiri. Sudah ikut saja atau kubilang pada Isogai kau mengintip ke pemandian perempuan kemarin sore."

"Oke, oke. Aku ikut."

Si surai merah-mari sekarang kita sebut Karma-mulai memasuki halaman dan sembunyi di semak-semak, berusaha tak mengeluarkan getaran suara sedikit pun. Ia memberi sandi pada si pirang-mari sekarang kita sebut Maehara-agar mengikutinya masuk. Maehara pun mengikuti Karma tanpa membuat suara pula. Karma mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Maehara mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang nampak terbuat dari besi. Namun bentuknya agak aneh.

Karma menaruh benda itu di daun jendela. Tak lama terdengar bunyi cklek dan jendela itu mulai membuat celah menuju ruangan di dalamnya.

"Waah...seperti biasa Itona tidak pernah gagal dalam penemuannya. Aku harus mentarktirnya agak lebih nih karena berhasil mensukseskan penjarahan besar kali ini."

Karma membuka jendelanya sedikit untuk masuk sedangkan Maehara berjaga diluar. Akhirnya Karma berhasil masuk dan menatap sekeliling.

-sampai iris tembaganya bertemu dengan iris violet.

.

.

.

.

Menganga

.

.

.

Nyaris menjerit.

Untung Karma diajari agar tetap tenang. Dilihatnya pemuda bertubuh kecil yang tengah menatapnya setengah ketakutan, setengah kagum.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah masuk jendela. Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu." Ujar Karma sopan dan buru-buru beranjak pergi, namun pemuda itu menahan lengan bajunya.

"Kau siapa?"

Sungguh Karma rasanya mau mati saja.

~~oo00oo~~

Entah semalam dua kawanan pencuri tengil itu mimpi apa-meski Maehara mengaku mimpi bahwa kekasihnya, Isogai, menyambutnya pulang hanya memakai apron dan tak memakai baju maupun celana-, mereka sudah ada di ruangan besar yang hanya berisi kasur kecil tepat didekat jendela, meja nakas kecil, dan sebuah lemari di sisi lain ruangan. Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil tadi duduk dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kalian siapa, dan apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku. Oh, dan mengapa kalian masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Apa kalian pencuri?"

Uwaa, anak yang merepotkan. Batin Maehara. Sepertinya ini akan panjang, ditambah Maehara tak mendapat informasi bahwa akan ada seorang anak kecil seperti ini di rumah jarahan mereka.

"Ng, begini. Kita bu-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memang pencuri, anak muda?"

Maehara shock di tempat mendengar penuturan bernada santai dari partnernya tersebut. Ia heran bagaimana Karma si pencuri jenius itu langsung mengaku bahwa ia adalah pencuri pada orang dalam. Seingat Maehara tidak ada maling yang mengaku. Dalam arti harafiah.

"Tunggu, Karma! Kenapa kau mengatakannya?!" bisik Maehara protes.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin kalah dari anak sekecil ini. Malah aku merasa kita akan beruntung dengan adanya anak ini."

Maehara hanya diam. Yah, memang tak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Karma sedikitpun. Yang bisa mengertinya hanya Korose, senior mereka di panti.

"Kenapa kalian ingin mencuri? Kami tak punya apa-apa." Ujar anak tersebut-Gakushuu

"Katakan itu pada istana ini." Ujar Karma santai. "Dan kau sendiri? Siapa kau? Kenapa ada disini."

"A-aku... Asano... Gakushuu."

Mata Karma agak membelalak. Siapa anak ini? Karma tak pernah tahu ada anak sepertinya. Ia memang dapat informasi bahwa Asano Gakuhou memiliki seorang putra, tapi dari informasi pula bahwa putranya tersebut meninggal tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau. Kau siapanya Asano Gakuhou, hm?"

"Aku anaknya."

"Anak angkat?"

"Bukan. Anak kandung."

Karma mengerjap. Mana mungkin informasi dari Pak Karasuma salah.

"Bohong." Tukas Karma. "Dari informasi yang kudapat, putra Asano Gakuhou meninggal tiga tahun lalu."

"Bukan. Ibuku yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu."

Karma terdiam. Ia lebih terdiam lagi saat Gakushuu menunjukan akte kelahiran dan akte keluarganya dengan polos. Karma merasa menyesal entah karena apa.

"Baik, aku jujur saja ya nak. Apa kau tahu kejahatan macam apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahmu hm?" tantang Karma.

"Pertama, aku bukan bocah. Umurku 16. Dan kedua, ayahku itu orang baik meski tiga tahun belakangan ia mengabaikanku."

"Oh, begitu. Umurku 21. Dan jangan menilai seseorang begitu saja. Begini, perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut 4 tahun yang lalu, dan kau pikir kau itu makan darimana hm?"

Gakushuu membelalak. 4 tahun yang lalu, saat dimana ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan dan orangtuanya makin sering bertengkar.

"K-kau pikir aku percaya padamu?! Itu tidak benar! Kau pasti bohong!"

Karma diam saja. Ia hanya menunjukan koran 4 tahun lalu yang menayangkan pemberitaan tentang perusahaan milik ayahnya, juga surat-surat serta tanda bukti bahwa Asano Gakuhou melakukan pencucian uang.

Gakushuu hanya menatapnya nanar. Ia tak mau mempercayai ini, tapi yang ada di hadapannya itu fakta.

Mungkin karena ini ibunya pergi.

Mungkin karena ini ayahnya mengabaikannya.

"Kau sudah tau faktanya, sekarang kau akan membantu kami atau tidak?"

"...kalau membantu kalian, aku dapat apa?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan. Segila apapun itu."

"...sepakat."

~~oo00oo~~

Kejadian seolah begitu cepat dihadapan Karma. Tiba-tiba ditangannya sudah ada setumpuk surat-surat berharga milik Asano Gakuhou. Siap digunakan untuk berbuat kejahatan.

"Wow, nak. Aku...tak tahu harus berkata apa..." ujar Karma terbata. "Tapi kenapa kau mau membantu kami?"

"Tak masalah. Lagipula sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu aku benci padanya." Jawab Gakushuu santai. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan imbalanku?"

Karma terdiam dan berpikir. Ia sudah siap dengan konsekuensi terburuk. Tapi yah, apa sih yang bisa diminta seorang bocah kecil anak orang kaya sepertinya?

"Baik. Apa maumu nak?"

"Aku ingin ikut kalian."

Karma menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Waaahh...tumben Karma membawa teman yang manis."

"Aduuhh...imutnyaa..."

"Jadi kau pedofil, Karma? Tak kusangka...memang kau bejat sih."

"Ngaca sana, gorila."

"APAA?!"

Gakushuu pusing seketika. Ia terbiasa berada di tempat sepi dan sekarang ia dibawa ke panti-begitu kata Karma-dan langsung diberondong para penghuni disana.

"Hei, hei. Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis berambur oranye bergelombang. Mata hijaunya nampak berbinar.

"A-aku... Gakushuu."

"Waahh~~namanya imuut~~" seru gadis berambut hijau dikuncir dua.

"Darimana kau bertemu dengannya, Karma?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut keperakan lengkap dengan bandana putih.

"Hm? Di kediaman Asano tadi. Dia putra Asano Gakushuu."

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!"

"KARMA! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!" bentak seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam di spike.

"Tenanglah, Karasuma- _san_ ," ujar seorang pria dewasa lainnya yang berambut hitam agak ikal.

"Aku yang memintanya membawaku kesini." Kata Gakushuu tiba-tiba. Semua langsung menatapnya.

'Anak ini akan merepotkan...' batin Karma.

"Oh, begitu. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Ayo masuk. Kita semua makan bersama." Ujar pria tadi. Gakushuu hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Tapi mendadak langkahnya jadi tak beraturan dan keseimbangannya mulai runtuh. Ia pingsan saat itu juga.

'Sudah kuduga ini akan merepotkan.'

~~oo00oo~~

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit-sakitan?"

"Habis pasti kau tak akan mengizinkanku."

"Ya karena akan merepotkan!"

"Aku cuma gak mau mati di tempat itu!"

Karma memijat pelipis. Anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Meski kata Korose Karma jauh lebih merepotkan waktu seumurannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan mati di rumah besar yang nyaman itu?" tanya Karma. Apa anak ini tak bersyukur? Karma harus terima mati di jalanan semenjak ia lahir tau.

"Tidak jika seumur hidupmu kau terkekang disana."

Hah?

"Karena badanku sakit-sakitan, orang tuaku mengurungku di rumah. Ibu bilang, umurku hanya 1/3 umur rata-rata manusia. Karena itu aku ingin tahu. Kata orang dunia ini luas, tapi 'dunia' yang kutahu hanya sebatas pemandangan dari jendela saja..."

Karma termangu. Rupanya itu alasannya meminta Karma membawanya ikut serta ke pantinya ini.

Seharusnya Karma yang bersyukur. Saat umurnya 4 tahun ia ditemukan oleh Korose dan dibawa ke panti. Meski harus hidup dari berbuat jahat setidaknya itu yang membawa Karma menjelajahi dunia luas ini.

Karma tak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Gakushuu.

Lemah, tak pernah tahu seperti apa dunia luar.

Karma duduk di samping Gakushuu sambil memberikan senyuman-senyuman yang mengingatkan Gakushuu akan ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukan betapa luasnya dunia ini padamu. Mohon bantuannya ya, Gakushuu~~"

~~oo00oo~~

Dua hari setelah itu, Gakushuu sudah bisa menghapal nama-nama teman Karma di panti. Ada Nagisa, laki-laki manis berambut biru muda. Kayano si aktris sekaligus mata-mata. Kurahashi, salah satu anggota regu Kayano. Itona, si penemu kecil bermulut pedas. Isogai, sahabat Maehara yang merupakan pembunuh ulung. Korose dan Karasuma, pembimbing mereka di panti. Dan banyak lagi yang tak bisa Gakushuu sebutkan.

Dan Gakushuu merasa aneh dengan tujuan panti ini.

"Singkatnya panti ini sama dengan panti asuhan, tapi kami bukan panti asuhan yang sebenar-benarnya. Disini kami menampung anak-anak terlantar dan mendidik mereka untuk mengungkap kejahatan yang dilakukan pemerintah. Makanya ada yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran, hingga pencuri. Semuanya dari panti ini. Hanya itu. Selebihnya kami seperti keluarga. Makan bersama, berlibur bersama, bermain, yah dan lainnya."

Itulah penjelasan singkat dari Korose.

Disana Gakushuu mendapat beberapa pendidikan formal dan pendidikan akademik karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk pendidikan fisik. Dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil menguasai banyak pelajaran termasuk teknik-teknik membunuh dan memata-matai secara teori. Dan ia mampu mengembangkan dan menganalisis teori yang sudah ia dapat dan bisa digunakan untuk anak-anak yang lain.

Jujur, Karma jadi tertarik padanya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia membaur. Wajah Gakushuu yang dingin dan tak bersahabat ketika pertama Karma membawanya kesana berubah menjadi hangat dan senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Getaran aneh ini...apa namanya?

~~oo00oo~~

"Gakushuu."

Gakushuu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Hari itu cukup sepi karena kebanyakan anak sedang menjalankan misi atau ada yang berlibur dan jalan-jalan keluar saking bosannya. Gakushuu juga bosan, makanya ia memilih membaca buku. Karena buku di perpustakaan sudah habis ia baca, mau tak mau ia meminjam dari koleksi Korose-yang 80% berisi buku erotis bercover perempuan berdada besar-

"Ada apa, Karma?" tanya Gakushuu. Ya, Gakushuu paham Karma lebih tua darinya. Ia memanggil yang lain dengan imbuhan atau apapun yang menunjukan rasa hormat. Tapi tidak pada Karma. Tapi toh Karma juga tak peduli.

"Aku bosan, main yuk~"

Gakushuu nampak menimbang. Ia menutup bukunya, tanda akan meladeni Karma. Karma menyeringai senang.

"Ayo ke atas"

Gakushuu hanya mengikuti. Karma menarik tangannya dengan penuh semangat seperti anak kecil yang diajak tamasya. Gakushuu jadi merasa geli. Ia heran yang sebenarnya berusia 16 tahun itu siapa.

Mereka sampai di atas panti ini. Tepatnya di atap. Karma menuntunnya agar tidak terjatuh dari tangga dan mengajak Gakushuu duduk di sampingnya.

Iris violet Gakushuu seketika melebar. Matanya bertemu dengan berbagai warna. Warna pink dari sakura yang berguguran mendominasi pemandangan. Semilir angin terasa begitu nikmat membelai wajahnya.

"Wow..." desis Gakushuu. "Aku sudah tau soal musim semi dari buku. Tapi melihat langsung rasanya...beda." Ujarnya.

"Tentu. Lebih menyenangkan melihat langsung daripada melihat dari deskripsi orang di buku kan?" tanya Karma. Gakushuu mengangguk.

Selama setengah jam mereka menikmati semilir angin disana. Sesekali Gakushuu tertawa karena ada banyak helaian sakura turun ke hidung Karma. Karma menggerutu karena tak bisa membalas ejekannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Karma. Karma membeku sebentar sebelum wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"G-Gakushuu-"

"Terimakasih sudah memperlihatkanku pemandangan indah ini." Ujar Gakushuu sambil tersenyum. Wajah Karma kian memerah. 'Imut', pikir Gakushuu.

"Ini belum apa-apa. Aku akan menunjukanmu yang lebih hebat lagi!" tukas Karma dengan nada menyombong.

"Hmm...boleh juga. Tapi kurasa itu harus menunggu."

Karma dan Gakushuu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara lain. Bukan, bukan suara hantu. Tapi rupanya Korose mendadak sudah duduk diantara mereka memasang senyuman 'manis'nya.

Dan akhirnya Karma diomeli karena terlalu lama membawa Gakushuu angin-anginan di luar dan Gakushuu juga diomeli karena lupa diri.

~~oo00oo~~

Karma tidak suka hujan.

Suaranya yang berisik, hawanya yang dingin, aromanya...

Membawa Karma pada kenangan buruk.

Kenangan ketika ia ditinggalkan ibunya begitu saja di tepi jalan.

Aroma cokelat panas menggantikan aroma tanah yang basah akan air hujan. Dilihatnya Gakushuu meletakkan secangkir di sebelah Karma sedangkan secangkir lagi ia minum sendiri.

"Sankyu." Ujar Karma singkat. Gakushuu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau diam. Biasanya selalu berisik." Suara Gakushuu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Karma hanya tertawa tanpa emosi.

"Tidak kok. Hanya ingat...kenangan buruk."

"Hmm...kenangan buruk macam apa yang sudah dialami Tuan Pencuri ini?"

Karma terkekeh. Ia mendesah dan menggeleng, tanda tak ingin menceritakannya. Gakushuu terdiam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah memberiku apa yang kumau, apa salahnya membalasmu sedikit?"

Karma nampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum sinar matanya kembali mencerah jahil.

"Segila apapun itu?"

"Segila apapun itu."

"Kalau begitu..." Karma menggantungkan kalimatnya jahil.

"Aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingin seks."

.

.

.

WHAT?!

Gakushuu nyaris menyemburkan cokelat hangat yang sedang ia sesap. Karma hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Tung-ap-kenapa-"

"Kok panik? Katanya apa saja."

"Habis...ituu..." wajah Gakushuu memerah padam.

"Hoo...kau tidak tau soal seks ya? Wah, wah. Seperti yang sudah diduga dari bocah kemarin sore ya." Ejek Karma membuat perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Gakushuu.

"Oy! Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Huumm... Gakushuu payah aahh~~"

"Kau-!"

"Cemen ih-"

Karma membelalak ketika mendadak bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Gakushuu. Bukan dengan cara hangat seperti di atap kemarin. Tapi secara panas, agresif, dan penuh nafsu.

"Hhah-tunggu, Gakushuu-hmmhh!"

Karma menyesal untuk ketiga kalinya.

~~oo00oo~~

Karma terbangun. Dilihatnya tubuhnya telanjang sempurna dengan bekas sperma berceceran di perut dan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Diliriknya kearah samping dan hanya menemukan helaian pirang strawberry milik Gakushuu yang nampak tidur pulas.

Karma rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri di teluk Tokyo dan tak pernah keluar sampai kiamat. Tak disangka Gakushuu rupanya...uuh, katakanlah hebat di ranjang.

Karma headbang ke dinding. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir begitu. Ia beranjak mandi dan membersihkan sisa-sisa semen yang menempel padanya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Ada kabar buruk."

Nagisa, Kayano, Kurahashi, Itona, dan Korose yang sedang duduk di meja makan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Karasuma.

"Kabar buruk apa, Karasuma-s _an_?"

Karasuma tak menjawab. Hanya melemparkan koran dan artikel melalui laptopnya yang kebanyakan menayangkan _headline_ mengenai 'Hilangnya Putra dari Asano Gakuhou'.

"Uwah, nampak gawat sekali." Ujar Itona.

"Ya. Dan nampaknya Tuan Asano berusaha keras mencari anaknya."

"Lalu...apa yang harus kita lakukan jika dia datang dan meminta Gakushuu kembali?" tanya Kayano.

"Yah, bisa langsung dipulangkan saja. Toh, Gakushuu sudah banyak menjelajah dunia ini kan. Kurasa cukup dengan sisa umurnya itu." Ujar Korose.

"Tapi...sudah hampir setengah tahun Gakushuu bersama kita..." ujar Nagisa.

Meski begitu mereka sudah menganggap Gakushuu sebagai bagian dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu usahakan agar lipan sialan itu tak menemukan anaknya."

Sontak semuanya menoleh pada Karma yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Karma berjalan dan menggebrak meja.

"Akan kusembunyikan Gakushuu dari lipan brengsek itu. Akan kubuat dia membayar apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Dia pikir bisa mendapatkan anak yang sudah ia terlantarkan dengan mudahnya, hm?"

"Tidak selama aku masih hidup"

~~oo00oo~~

Mudah bagi Karma untuk bicara, tapi keadaan Gakushuu berkata lain.

Gakushuu makin sering mimisan dan hilang kesadaran. Bahkan ia bisa berhari-hari terbaring lemah dan tak mampu bangun untuk duduk sekalipun.

Disaat begitu selalu Karma yang merawatnya. Ia melarang siapapun masuk ke kamar Gakushuu bahkan Korose dan Karasuma sekalipun. Hanya Karma yang berada di sisinya. Menemani, ada jika Gakushuu butuh, berharap bisa membuat Gakushuu sehat kembali.

Jujur Karma merasa tersiksa. Kian hari keadaan Gakushuu kian memburuk. Batuk darah, sesak napas, tertidur dengan badan yang mendingin membuat Karma nyaris jantungan dan panik.

Kalau bisa ia ingin segala siksaan itu pindah padanya.

Perasaan itu...bunga di hati yang tandus itu...

Mekar perlahan dan layu tiba-tiba.

~~oo00oo~~

Karma terbangun dan langsung menuju dapur, hendak mengantar sarapan untuk Gakushuu. Namun ia menemukan Gakushuu duduk disana dengan sehatnya dan menopang dagu, nampak menunggu.

"Bangun juga kau, tukang tidur." Sindir Gakushuu.

"Gakushuu, kau seharusnya tidur." Ujar Karma dengan nada khawatir. Gakushuu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin kau membawaku keluar."

Hah?

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit."

"Karma."

Tatapan tajam dari iris violet itu membuat Karma tak berkutik. Akhirnya Karma mengalah dan memberikan helm pada Gakushuu dan menyambar kunci motornya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Gakushuu, pakai helm-mu!"

Berkali-kali Karma meneriakinya begitu, tapi Gakushuu nampak tak peduli. Ia memangku helmnya dan membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya dan mengajak surai pirang strawberrynya menari-nari. Suara hembusan angin yang kencang seolah adalah sebuah simfoni yang indah baginya. Karma menghela napas dan membiarkan Gakushuu.

"Jadi kau mau kemana? Daritadi kita cuma keliling pakai motor." Keluh Karma. Gakushuu nampak berpikir.

"Aku mau ke pantai."

"Oke, pantai ya."

~~oo00oo~~

Disinilah mereka, duduk di tepi pantai. Saling menatap ke ufuk barat, dimana warna kejinggaan kian kentara. Tak dirasa mereka hampir seharian hanya berkeliling dengan motor dan sekarang hampir pukul 5. Matahari hampir terbenam.

"Aku selalu melihat matahari terbenam dari kamarku, tapi...yang ini lebih bagus." Ujar Gakushuu.

"Iya kan? Memang matahari terbenam di pantai itu memang yang terbaik." Kata Karma. Tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin milik Gakushuu.

"Shuu, tanganmu dingin. Ayo-"

"Aku ingin disini..." potong Gakushuu.

"Tapi kan-"

"Aku ingin disini di detik-detik terakhirku..."

Karma membelalak. Digenggamnya tangan Gakushuu dan didekapnya ke dadanya.

"Tidak, Gakushuu. Ini bukan detik-detik terakhirmu. Masih akan datang detik-detik lainnya. Masih akan ada detik disaat kita melihat sakura lagi, aku belum menunjukanmu salju yang menumpuk di pohon depan panti, masih akan ada detik dimana kita mengikat janji sehidup semati, karena itu...kumohon, kita pulang ya."

"Hei, Karma..."

"Apa...?"

"Aku selalu ingin...mengikat janji dengan seseorang...setidaknya sebelum aku mati..." ujar Gakushuu.

Karma serta merta mendekapnya. Digenggamnya tangan Gakushuu kian erat dan ditatapnya iris violet Gakushuu dengan mantap.

"Bersediakah kau, Asano Gakushuu, menerima Akabane Karma, sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Gakushuu mengerjap. Ia tertawa kecil. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai merah Karma.

"Aku tidak memintamu mewujudkannya, Karma..." ujar Gakushuu lemah. Suaranya kian mengecil.

"Aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kulakukan." Kata-kata Karma begitu mantap. Gakushuu hanya bisa terkekeh lemah.

"Aku, Asano Gakushuu, bersedia menerimamu, Akabane Karma sebagai pasanganku dalam suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Karma tersenyum. Kalimat Gakushuu hampir menghilang sebelum akhirnya ia terbatuk. Karma hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya walau gemetar.

"Dan bersediakah kau, Akabane Karma, menerima Asano Gakushuu sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Karma tersenyum dan mengangguk, matanya membuka menahan air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Aku, Akabane Karma, bersedia menerimamu, Asano Gakushuu sebagai pasanganku dalam suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Karma menghela napas. Ia tatap Gakushuu yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah berusaha agar matanya tak menutup.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu..." bisik Karma di telinga Gakushuu. Gakushuu mendekati wajah Karma dan mencium bibirnya hangat, meski yang Karma rasakan hanya dingin dari suhu tubuh Gakushuu. Telinganya berdesik mendengar kata-kata terakhir sebelum Gakushuu tertidur selamanya dalam dekapannya.

~~oo00oo~~

 _ **Terima kasih**_

~~oo00oo~~

Omelan dari Tuan Asano dan dari Karasuma sudah tak Karma dengarkan. Pandangannya menerawang dan jiwanya melayang jauh. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan alasan Gakuhou menjauhi Gakushuu karena 'tak ingin membuat Gakushuu merasa ia adalah beban', bagi Karma itu hanya omong kosong.

Masih bisa dirasakannya hawa dingin dari tubuh yang biasa memberinya kehangatan. Yang mengajarinya akan cinta, yang mengajarinya akan komitmen.

Akabane Karma, eksistensi kecil nan busuk di dunia yang luas dan keras.

Ditinggalkan ibunya di jalan saat umurnya 4 tahun. Dibawa ke panti saat ia hampir terbunuh karena mencuri. Terpaksa hidup dari rentetan kejahatan orang lain.

Awalnya tak percaya apa itu rasa cinta.

Awalnya ia menganggap Maehara itu konyol karena amat tergila-gila pada Isogai yang tak pernah peka atau terlalu polos akan kodenya, atau pada Terasaka yang keki setengah mati pada Itona yang bermulut pedas tapi tetap ada di sisinya.

Nyatanya hanya karena Gakushuu menghilang dari hadapannya membuat Karma serasa mati.

Omelan dari Karasuma masih berlanjut sementara pandangan Karma mengabur dan menggelap.

~~oo00oo~~

"Ibu, kita mau kemana?"

Gadis cilik bersurai pirang strawberry lurus sepunggung itu menggandeng tangan 'ibu'nya dan terus bertanya penuh ketertarikan.

"Kita akan mengunjungi ayah Ichika. Ichika senang?" tanya sang ibu, Karma, sambil mengelus rambut putri kecilnya.

"Ayah? Ayah dimana? Kita mau ketemu ayah?" tanya gadis kecil itu-Ichika.

"Iya. Ichika kan belum pernah ketemu ayah. Ayah juga pasti senang ketemu Ichika."

Mereka sampai didepan sebuah nisan dengan gundukan tanah. Karma memberikan serangkaian bunga pada Ichika dan Ichika menaruhnya didepan nisan.

"Nah, Ichika. Berdoa untuk ayah ya." Suruh Karma. Ichika menurut dan menangkupkan tangannya untuk mendoakan ayahnya disana.

'Sudah 7 tahun, ya...'

'Gakushuu...'

 **~~~END~~~**

Lanjutannya serahkan saja ke bayangan para readers *digaplok*

Hallo semuaahh kembali lagi membawa untuk event garis miring wkwkwk. Dan lagi-lagi rikuesan dari **Acii** ~~ Nih utangnya. Berhenti teror saya pas saya lagi diskusi! Hayati lelaacchh! #La

Daan..saya bilang kan bakal ada adegan menjurus rupanya hanya ada satu paragraf. Karena mendadak tangan saya kegigit semut jadi adegan menjurusnya keapus dan sialnya saya lupa saya udah nulis apa aja. Yasudahlah saya ganti seadanya yang penting ada *dibuang ke Zimbabwe*

Dan akhirnya saya nekad membunuh salah satu karakter di fandom ini. Tadinya saya ingin untuk percobaan pertama itu bunuh Itona *dicolok solder* tapi takdir mempertemukan saya dengan Aci dan jadilaaahh~~ Gakushuu saya bunuh. Kamu kuat kan Ci? Kuat dong, kan udah nonton Kowe Ngapusi neng Ulan April *dilempar buku ekonomi*

Oke, author udah ngantuk. Maafkan typo disini dan kesalahan lainnya. Dan saya kurang apal sama janji suci pernikahan gitu. Saya mana merhatiin gituan, wong jomblo menahun WKKK. Maafkan juga jika ada kesalahan disitu.

Adioo~~sampai jumpa di fanfict berikutnya~~

Lala-chan ssu


End file.
